star_wars_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bluff Standot
Bluff Standot is a Force-sensitive Human male who serves the Shadow Empire as a Sith Assassin and bounty hunter. Born to the Dark Lord of the Sith Onepath Rainwar and Jedi Master Sopryar Quarkspeeder on 1,989 ABY in Ragoon VI. He is the brother of Lindse Cosmosfire, Theemin Cosmoswar, Tore Binarwar, and Loosona Binarwar. Biography Bluff Standot was just a boy when his father, Sith Lord Onepath Rainwar left him. He was being raised by his mother Sopryar Quarkspeeder alongside with his brothers and sisters. The two oldest of his brothers wandered off into the galaxy, leaving just him and his sisters Tore Binarwar and Loosona Binarwar with their mother. He was the youngest and ever since he was born he had a hard time keeping out of trouble unlike his sister Loosona Binarwar. As his sister Loosona Binarwar when on to better things to become an ambassador, he went off on his own as well. Soon finding himself at the guild for prestigious and legendary bounty hunters, he thought he found himself a home. The bounty hunters took him in as a recruit only to capture mercenaries and soon kill them. It took him a couple of years to be known as one of the bigger known bounty hunters, soon claiming Jedi for a prize and selling off their lightsabers. He was specialized in capturing Jedi and if you wanted to find a Jedi, he would be the one to go. Although he was the son of Dark Lord Onepath Rainwar, he only captured Jedi affiliated with the Starlit Empire. He was a prestigious bounty hunter but with all of the killing throughout the years, his mind turned him mad. Years later his mother Sopryar Quarkspeeder found him on Ragoon VI and turned him to the Starlit Empire for his crimes. However, Dark Lord Onepath Rainwar sensed Bluff's Force-sensitivity and sent Sith Assassin's to capture him and bring him in. The Sith Assassin's took him all the way to Roon in the Outer Rim and surprisingly, he met his father. The Dark Lord turned him in and set his depressed and troubled mind free, unleashing his true strength as a bounty hunter turning him into a Sith Assassin. Now wielding a lightsaber, he chose to go with one weapon instead of two; only choosing the lightsaber. The Dark Lord Onepath Rainwar told him to go to Mandalore the prestigious planet of the Mandalorians. He was told to go there to Mandalore and bring them to an agreement that the Shadow Empire needed their aid in the war of the Starlit Empire. With Bluff's renowned state as a bounty hunter, the Mandalorians took him in as one of their own and soon allied with the Shadow Empire. Bringing him back to Roon as a more high-caliber assassin, the Dark Lord told him that he was ready for his ultimate test. Now becoming a Sith Assassin, he was told to find his younger family member Sen Stioss and bring him forth to the Dark Lord Onepath Rainwar. On his travels, he found and slayed many Jedi in search of Sen Stioss. However, with his journey, he found himself with his mother Sopryar Quarkspeeder. As he was back home to his mother, his father, the Dark Lord Onepath Rainwar found him and killed his mother. After his mother's death, he became a full pledged Sith Assassin, reclaiming his mission in searching for Sen Stioss, his young nephew.